


Г — как гоголь-моголь

by jana_nox



Series: Драбблы для ауфеста/кпопау [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Donutverse, Drabble, Gen, distance learning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Школьная ау про дистанционное обучение в мире пончиков.
Series: Драбблы для ауфеста/кпопау [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581655
Kudos: 4
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Г — как гоголь-моголь

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан для [IX KPOP-Aufest](https://kpop-au.diary.ru/) для команды TVN "учащиеся".

— Тест на общие знания! — включив Jaam, объявил самый строгий практикант на всем педагогическом факультете, без пяти кофебрейков выпускник Бакалейного государственного, Пак Джинен. Новехонькие тарелочки с голубой каемочкой — когда сам Джинен был школьником, у них таких не было — заполнились круглолицыми учениками и ученицами вверенного джиненовым заботам класса.

— География! — объявил он и начал задавать вопросы про Сырную страну, Перечные горные хребты и происхождение источников шипучки.

Убедившись, что пробелы в знаниях среднестатистических школьников соответствуют его ожиданиям, Джинен тяжело вздохнул, поднимая вокруг себя облачка сахарной пудры, и переключился на другой предмет в списке:

— Геометрия!

Школьники, как один, застонали. Самое понятие квадрата упорно не вписывалось в их круглое восприятие мира, а в этом году обещали добавить фигуры похуже.

“Как будто мы студенты университета какие-нибудь,” — жаловались одни в джемовском чате. — “Поговаривают, что мы будем проходить аж треугольник!”

“Мой брат учился в университете Кханом Мамунг,” — рассказывал Бэмбэм (в душе он понимал, что это были всего лишь онлайн-курсы, проводимые кем-то чуть грамотнее клейкого риса с манго, но в ушах слабо подкованных в географии школьников-пончиков звучало круто). — “Им объясняли, что треугольник впервые придумали, порезав берлинер на шесть частей! В других странах их до сих пор иногда называют куском тортика”.

Это холодящая до джема в сердцевинке история вызвала шепотки по классу, и Джинену пришлось призывать к порядку. Он уже было приготовился объявить следующий тест, как его бесцеремонно перебили:

— Гоголь-моголь, — предложил усталый голос откуда-то с края экрана.

Среди униформично-шоколадной глазури простых школьников особенно выделялся облитый соленой карамелью Югем — желтую челку и удивительные для сына двух законопослушных пончиков размеры выдавали его, так сказать, с головой.

— Какая разница, главное, что вкусно, — пояснил школьник, и перед лицом этой неоспоримой логики Джинен был просто вынужден распустить класс на обеденный перерыв.


End file.
